On a Silver Platter
by swetepi
Summary: Rory's writing an end of term paper in college and its bring up some old feelings (r/t) review if u want sequels
1. Writing and Begging

The human body is pre-disposed, chemically, to find one true chemical connection to another human being. This connection is formed through a chemical process where the pheromones of the two beings combine and normally contain similar traits. These alike chemical combinations cause their carriers to be uniquely attracted to the other with an often-overwhelming force. Unfortunately most members of the human species never actually find the chemical match in another person and choose another mate whose chemical makeup is close to that of theirs but does not contain the same traits as those that their actual chemical mate would. Oddly the small the portion of the population that does stumble upon their pre-disposed partner often ends up with other people. The exact reason for this is unknown but many believe that some of the chemical makeup may be so closely linked that it causes feelings to overpower the being, often resulting in resentment and misunderstandings. The two do not often realize that their uncontrollable urges and tendencies towards this certain person are perfectly normal and try and push themselves away rather then following their instincts.  
***  
Pausing for a moment, twenty-one-year-old sociology major Lorelai Leigh Gilmore stared at the opening words for her end of term research paper on the behavioral patterns of people who supposedly find their "soul mate". It probably wasn't the topic that she should have chosen seeing as it dredged up painful memories of her past, but the subject matter interested her a great deal so she put her feelings aside and focused on the matter at hand.  
Sighing, she leaned her head into the cradle of her hands and let her mind wander; creative ability lost for the rest of the evening. Just thinking about him made her lose focus. She hadn't known it then but she had never really hated him, just the way that he was capable of matching her in everything. He was in every way her perfect match and yet she'd thrown it all out the window for Dean. Ugh, the very thought of bag boy made her quiver in anger. After he had tried to force himself on her after her senior prom their relationship had quickly come to an end with no lack of resentment coming for the boys side. For weeks afterward he had followed her around like a disgruntled puppy, thankfully Jess had finally come to his senses and seeing that Rory no longer cared, beat Dean into leaving her the hell alone.   
After that, peace was finally achieved for a brief while. Eventually Rory thoughts had returned to him, wondering how he was coping with life in North Carolina and where he would be attending college in the fall. She, of course, would be attending Harvard after receiving a full scholarship, but she guessed that Tris would probably attend Yale or Princeton. In her mind she knew that the likelihood of encountering the likes of Tristan Dugrey were slim to none but in her heart she wished desperately to hang on to that tiny bit of hope that she would eventually see him again. Unfortunately, it had already been three years since she had started at Harvard and around seven since she had last seen Tristan and he hopes were quickly diminishing. In fact she had hardly given him a thought lately, and it was only the necessity of writing her sociology paper that dragged all of her memories to the surface, leaving her to face the mistakes of her past that she knew could have been avoidable if she had only given him a chance during her time at Chilton.  
Pushing thoughts of him from her mind, Rory carefully saved her file and shut down her computer; stretching her arms above her head as she rose from her seat. All these thoughts of love had driven her off track and she somehow doubted that getting any work done for the rest of the night might turn out to be somewhat difficult. Instead she opted to call Jess, knowing that her old friend could always be counted on to cheer her up. Picking up the phone, she punched in the seven-digit number and waited for him to pick up.  
"Hello?" A disgruntled voice answered the phone, barely legible due to the sounds of some heavy metal band blaring in the background.  
"Geeze, Jess you'd think that now that you're in college you'd stop playing your music so damn loud! I can hardly hear you, turn the damn noise down." Rory said into the mouthpiece of her phone smiling wickedly. She knew that Jess hated to be told how to play his music; it was one of those things that bugged him to no end.  
"Funny Ror, aren't you supposed to be writing some fancy, shmancy paper on love with lots of big words and weird theories right about now?" The very idea of Rory writing her paper on the human inability to stay with their chemically compatible partner had sent him into hysterics when she first told him about it. He knew all about Tristan and her woeful romantic past and had attempted to talk her out of her new topic; unfortunately, Rory was a stickler and after she had made up her mind she stuck to it. "Having problems already? I knew this wouldn't be a good idea. Reminds you too much of him and your idiocy doesn't it?"  
Damn he knew her too well, "Of course not, you arrogant pest, I'm doing perfectly well…with the exception of the entire paper. Oh Jess, what am I going to do? I can't even finish my introduction without thinking of him and all the stupid mistakes I made. Writing this paper is like buying a huge arrow and sticking it above my head with a sign that says 'Afraid of commitment and ignores what's exactly in front of her', complete with blinking lights." She whined into the phone, she couldn't help it whining was a familial trait inherited from her mother.  
"With the blinking lights? Damn, you've got it bad, huh?"  
"No shit Jess, I don't even think that coffee can cure this one." A shocked silence followed her little outburst. Jess knew that it wasn't a joking matter when the miracle liquid could not solve a problem.  
"Rory, what would happen if you saw him again? What would you do?" A little sigh followed his question as Rory pondered her answer.  
"I'd beg him to have me, Jess. I would get down on my knees and beg." She said it sadly, knowing that she Jess now knew exactly how serious she was. Rory didn't beg for anything…it was basically given to her on a silver platter, especially when it came to love. She could have any guy she wanted, but she only wanted one…Tristan Janlan Dugrey. 


	2. Fainting

The next morning Rory was ready to go to class bright and early at 7:00 to ask if it would be possible to change her topic. Unfortunately she never got around to doing to asking because when she walked into Ms. Mitchell's room there was already someone there. He had his back to her so she couldn't get a look at his face but from the back she already knew he was gorgeous. He seemed to be about 5'11 or 6 foot with wide-ish shoulders and a nice ass. The thing that startled her though was the beach-washed blond hair that stood in every possible direction reminding her of Tristan back at Chilton.   
As she walked up behind him she heard him speaking softly to Ms. Mitchell, she couldn't define the words due to the fact that just hearing his voice was sending shivers down her spine. He sounded exactly like Tristan, a fact that made her heart pound even faster inside her poor ribcage. She was surprised that her ribs weren't already broken due to the swift pounding of her heart. When he turned around, however, not only did her heart basically stop dead but also caused her to sway rapidly on the spot. For standing in front of her was none other then Tristan.   
"Rory?" She heard Tristan's voice question but by that time she was already seeing black as she collapsed onto the floor in darkness.  
  
***  
Ok guys, i'm very sorry that this chapter is so ridiculously short but I need to know if you want me to finish it. R&R i luv reading all of your revues xoxo swetepi 


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I love you all and I feel special! Hehe. I also feel horrible since I'm not going to be able to get the rest of the story up til at least August 16. I love you all and will have On a Silver Platter up as soon as possible! Xoxo cutepi 


End file.
